Someone To Love
by airmarbles
Summary: When Team Avatar arrives back in Republic City, Bolin feels left out. Until one day he finds a girl that changes his whole perspective of what love really is.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since they had returned to Republic City. Mako and Korra spent most of their time together on Air Temple Island while Korra was still mastering airbending. Asami had taken over Future Industries in replacement of her father who had been sentenced jail time for Equalist activity and being a part of attacks on the city. But, life wasn't great for all of Team Avatar; it was pretty lonely for Bolin these days. He had Pabu but it just wasn't the same without his brother or friends. Sure he still got to hang out with Korra and Mako but it was tough for Bolin, seeing his brother be with the girl he had fallen for was pretty uncomfortable. He would admit it he still had feelings for Korra and Bolin didn't like feeling second to his brother. Just one time he wanted to be somebody's number one. He got to experience that feeling whenever he was Probending. The screams from the crowd cheering his name, he strongly missed that. It would be months before a new season began, and the arena was still being remodeled after Amon's attack. Bolin sighed as he continued to pet Pabu who was comfortably lounging on his lap. It was evening in Republic City's park when both of their stomachs started rumbling. "How about we go get some grub, alright Pabu?" he asked his fire ferret. Pabu replied with a squee and jumped on Bolin's shoulder, awaiting his master to feed him. They walked to Narook's Noodle Factory where they started to gorge themselves with noodles, that is until a voice interrupted. "You're Bolin, right?" the voice asked. Bolin turned his head and saw a girl staring at him. She was of medium height, chocolate brown eyes, dark messy brown hair that she wore in long side braid, and was dressed dark brown baggy pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Bolin got butterflies in his stomach when she asked again and pointed to a poster on the wall, "from the Fire Ferrets?" she asked. Bolin smoothed back his hair and said, "Yes ma'am." "Sorry, I'm new in town and I've heard a lot about your probending team, so when I saw you I had to see if it was really you!" she gushed. "I'm Irka by the way," she raised her hand hoping for him to shake it. Bolin smiled and gave it a friendly shake, "why don't you join me?" he asked politely. Irka instantly dropped down beside him and started throwing a montage of questions at him. He answered every one of them with a smile on his face and humor in his voice, mainly at all the different things she had managed to come up with. When the questions started to decline Pabu had already finished his dinner and was sleeping in the empty bowl. " Aw, he's so cute!" Irka said, " we don't have animals nearly that adorable in the swamps."

"You're from a swamp?"

"Uh huh, born and raised in the Earth Kingdom. That's also where I learned waterbending." Irka went on.

"So why did you move here?" Bolin asked suddenly very curious.

"I needed a change of scenery and I was just employed as a healer here. I was actually one of the best back home…" she trailed off.

"Yeah well, this city can get pretty boring this time of year, even I feel boring." Bolin said.

"Why do you say that? I don't think you're boring, I actually think you're really funny and sweet." Irka responded.

Bolin stared at her, was she trying to hit on him or just simply complimenting him? Either way Bolin's began to feel hot as he felt the blood rush to them. She slurped a mouthful of noodles, not noticing his blush. "Well thanks," he said looking down at the table.

"No problem, Bolin," she answered.

He smiled as he felt the butterflies flutter through his stomach again. Why was it every time she said his name he got that feeling?

It was getting dark out, Irka looked out the open window. "You know I still don't know my way around this city very well, maybe you could show me around?" she offered.

"Of course!" Bolin exclaimed a little too hyper, making Irka snicker at his enthusiasm.

"Alright then," she lied down a few Yuans on the table. "Let's go then!"

Bolin showed Irka many of the bustling areas of Republic City and warned her of some of the more dangerous areas, especially the triads. "They're groups you got to be careful around," Bolin warned.

"I think I could handle them if they ever did decide to cross me." Irka said with an edge to her voice. Bolin threw her a cocky smile, loving her sense of stability.

"So you're a pretty good waterbender then?" he asked.

"One of the best back home, just because I know how to heal doesn't mean I don't know how to hurt." She laughed and added the effect of pounding her fist in her other hand. Bolin couldn't help but laugh, she was so self-assured, he felt butterflies again. "Just promise me you won't go looking for trouble," he said.

"I promise," she agreed.

They walked around a little longer and lost track of time, until they heard the dong that announced it was midnight. Bolin sighed, realizing his misfortune. "You missed the ferry, didn't you?" Irka asked him.

"Yeah but that's alright, I'll figure something out," he sighed again. Irka thought for a second and said, "You're going to stay at my place tonight."

"What?" Bolin asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I have an extra bedroom in my apartment, you and Pabu will stay there." She answered, tugging at his arm.

"Wait, Mako will be," he began.

"Your brother will understand, now come on!" she finished for him.

She led him to her apartment and got him to the spare room. In it were a dusty old bed, an old rocking chair, a desk, and a window that had an entire view of the city. "I have some blankets and pillows in my closet." She told him and then left to go fetch them. Pabu was sniffing around the room, trying to gain some kind of scent. All Bolin could think of was Irka and how incredible she was. They hadn't even known each other for more than five hours and yet Bolin couldn't help feeling something towards her. A yearning to be around her, to see her smile, to make her smile, to hear her voice, she wasn't a stranger to him anymore. "Here, this is better," she said as she re-entered the room with a large comforter and two pillows all stacked together. He took them from her and gave her a smile. She chuckled at his awkwardness and began dusting off the bed with her hands. "It can get pretty cold in here so you can just take the quilt off of the sofa in the living room if you need it," she told him as she began making his bed. He stood there immobilized by her, the moonlight shone into the room illuminating her skin, he blushed. When she was finished she turned to him and added, "The bathroom is to your right and my room is to the left. See you in the morning, Bolin." She finished, petting Pabu; who had resorted to resting on one of the pillows. Bolin stifled a 'good night' before she closed the door. Bolin grinned at the closed door; he had never imagined a girl like her existed, she was so kind but so sure of herself and she really seemed to care about him. He took his shoes off and got into the bed with butterflies fluttering through his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin woke up to the sound of a teapot steaming, ready for its brew to be poured. He sat up and stretched his arms, letting out a huge yawn. He could hear the city getting ready for the day through the open window. He got out of bed and fixed his attire, especially focusing on his bed head. He walked out of the spare bedroom and into the kitchen where he found Irka standing in front of a stove. "Well good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well? Sit down, I made you breakfast." She said as she turned her head around, noticing his presence. He smiled and sat down at the small table for two pushed against the wall. She gave him a plate filled with two rather large dumplings and a cup of tea.

She sat down in front of him with her own plate and began to dig in. He picked a dumpling off of his plate and sniffed it. It smelled delicious, so he took a bite and all the different flavors hit him at once.

"Mmm, this has to be the greatest thing I've ever tasted!" he complimented her before taking another rather large bite.

"You like it? I thought I had messed up the recipe." She replied.

"I don't see how anything could be much better than this!" he exclaimed pointing to the half-eaten dumpling in his hand. Even Pabu was going to town on the smaller dumpling Irka had made specifically for him. She grinned at him, "Wow, you're the first person to ever compliment my cooking. Thanks!" she said. When they finished Bolin helped her with the dishes, when they were done with them he realized that it was almost noon and Mako was probably getting worried.

"You have to go, don't you?" she asked, reading his expression.

He sighed, "Yeah, I should probably go." She led him to the door before stopping him, grabbing his arm. "Listen," she began. "I really enjoyed spending time with you and I meant it when I said that I think you're really sweet and funny. So maybe I can see you again?" she asked with pleading look in her eyes. Bolin imagined it; the thought of him spending more time with Irka was like a dream come true. "Definitely," he agreed.

She smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Bolin." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, knowing this wouldn't be the last time he would see her. She then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed and she giggled at his slight embarrassment, "it was nice to meet you too, Pabu." She said, petting the small fire ferret's head before closing the door on both of them.

Bolin walked to Air Temple Island with glee, all he could think about was Irka and the way she made him feel. When he arrived at the island he found Korra practicing her airbending forms and Mako sitting just a few feet away watching her. "He, Bo! There you are!" He called at his brother when he noticed him. Korra stopped and looked in Bolin's direction; he went to sit down near Mako with his awkward grin still shining on his face. "Well somebody had a nice night." Korra said, examining Bolin's expression before returning to her forms.

"Oh, my night was perfect!" Bolin exclaimed, waving his arms over his head to show his joy.

"So, what was so perfect about last night then?" Mako asked.

"Well I," Bolin began, before Korra interrupted.

"Mako, I think the better question is what's her name, Bolin?" Mako gave his brother a crooked smile, before playfully punching his brother's arm.

"So, Bo's got himself a girlfriend," Mako teased. Korra laughed and Bolin began to blush.

"What? You guys are crazy," Bolin tried to lie.

"Just tell us, Bolin." Korra demanded, now facing him. Bolin took a deep breath.

"She's not my girlfriend. I met her at Narooks and she was new in town so I showed her around the city. I missed the ferry so she let me crash at her place." He stated, taking in their expressions. "In a spare bedroom, of course," he added; killing any suspicions.

"So what's her name?" Mako asked.

"Irka," Bolin sighed; loving saying her name out loud. He then began, "She's from a swamp and she got a job as a healer here. She's really sweet a-and perfect! I haven't even known her for a day and I can't stop thinking about her!" Bolin confessed. What was he saying? Was he falling in love with Irka?

Mako and Korra stared at Bolin at a loss of words. Finally, Mako spoke up. "She sounds great, bro. When are you going to see her again?" he asked.

"Not sure," Bolin stated.

"Well, you should probably find out." Korra told him.

"Maybe I'll go back tonight." He started.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Korra asked, sitting down on the other side of Bolin.

"Should I? I mean I haven't known her that long and what if she doesn't like me back?" Bolin said, dropping his head.

"Well you've never had trouble in the past with asking girls out," Mako pointed out, motioning to Korra. "And if she says no then maybe she wasn't right for you in the first place." He finished. Bolin thought about it for a second. What had gotten into him? In the past he had no trouble with girls but there was something about Irka that just made him so nervous. She gave him butterflies for the most random reasons. She had to have some feelings for him too, right? _She_ was the one that first approached him, asked him questions about his life, offered him a place to stay the night, and kissed his cheek… His mind trailed off as he rubbed his right cheek, his fingers caressed where her lips had made contact. "You guys are right, I'm going to go to her apartment tonight and tell her how I feel! He exclaimed. He wrapped both of his arms around Mako and Korra and gave them a tight hug.

"Okay, Bo-lin!" Korra gasped.

"We love you too!" Mako choked out. Bolin released them both and ran back towards the ferry. He walked around the streets of Republic City for hours, thinking about what he was going to say to Irka. He tried to stay positive as possible, not letting the thought of rejection enter his mind. When evening struck he walked to her apartment building, he knocked on her door but received no answer. Maybe she was at work, Bolin thought. He sat down on the ground next to the door, anticipation building in his stomach. He must have sat there for hours, he almost fell asleep a couple of times. He began to nod off when he heard Irka's voice down the hall. "Bolin, is that you?" she asked, running towards him.

"Oh, hey Irka!" he exclaimed and stood up.

"How long have you been here?" she demanded.

"Only a few hours." He beamed at her.

"Bolin, what am I going to do with you?" she said, shaking her head. "Here, come inside." She told him, unlocking the door and motioning him indoors. He went in and sat on the couch while she went to put on some tea. "Sorry I was late coming home. There was an accident down at the power plant, a guy was accidentally electrocuted and I had to help him. He's doing a little better now but he's still not 100%, poor guy." She apologized from the other room.

"Aw, it's okay and it's really good that you stayed and helped him out." Bolin replied, imagining what it'd be like to have her hands healing him. She entered the room with a tray that held a teapot and two steaming cups for the both of them. She sat down next to him, poured them each a cup, and handed one to him. He drank carefully, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. "So, I guess now would be a good time to ask. Why exactly were you sitting by my door for hours waiting for me to come home?" Irka asked him.

"Well, I-I," Bolin began to stutter. He sat his cup down on the table and took a cleansing breath, closing his eyes. This is the time, he thought. He opened them again and looked into her dark eyes; she was waiting for an answer. "Look Irka," he began. "Ever since I left here this morning, well before that really, you're all that's been on my mind." He confessed. He peeked at her under his lashes, she stared at him intently. Her lips were formed in a small grin, it urged him to continue. "Listen, it's been driving me crazy and I don't really know how to say this but I think I-." She stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. She wasn't angry and she didn't even look amused, she was simply smiling at him. She took her same hand and gently combed her fingers through his hair. She then grabbed his chin and gave him a small but very powerful kiss on his lips. She kept her head there very still, letting their breaths intermingle. Bolin knew what she wanted, to kiss her back, to make the next move. His heart was racing; he got eager and grabbed the back of her neck, crashing her mouth onto his. They made out like that for what seemed like forever, they both even forgot they had to breathe. They managed to pull away, gasping for air. His hands had moved to the small of her back and he was rubbing them up and down. Irka rested her head on Bolin's chest and he smoothed her hair.


End file.
